


And All These Schoolgirls...

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: After care, Blowjobs, Catholic School, Dildos, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, Fucking on a desk, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Kinks, Law, Minor Choking, Pain Kink, Punishment, Quite fluffy in some parts, Sad at some parts, Safeword discussion, Schoolgirl! Reader, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Submissive Training, Swearing, Teacher! Patrick, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage - Freeform, Vibrators, age gap, consent talk, illegal, porn with a tiny bit of plot, pussy eating, spreader bar, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: Patrick was a twenty five year old teacher at the local Catholic school. Y/N is a rebellious seventeen year old schoolgirl sent to the school to 'correct' her ways. What could possibly happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit: Boy Division by My Chemical Romance
> 
> Cliches everywhere but yeah there is not enough Teacher! Patrick tbh.

**Your Point of View**

You had been sent to a Catholic school because you were expelled from your last school for destroying a classroom. Your parents were devout Christians and didn't believe in your lifestyle which consisted of smoking, drinking, getting high, bad grades and the one thing they despised was your bisexuality but you didn't care.

You were at the school one day when you had a class with Mr Stump. He was young and definitely looked more like a rock star than a schoolteacher, especially one in a Catholic school. You had your plaid skirt short, white thigh highs and your hair ruffled from making out with a girl in a broom closet. You were already ten minutes when you finally turned up. 

"And you are?" Mr Stump questioned, looking you up and down. "I am Y/N, I'm new here." You smirked. "And why are you late?" You giggled. "Well that is a good story but I will be kicked out if I was to tell you so I don't think I will just yet." The class looked shocked at you. "The cheek won't be tolerated here Y/N. Detention after class. Now sit next to Alex and we can get on with the lesson."

You were chewing gum and weren't paying attention which you could tell angered the teacher. He was pretty hot, with styled brownish blond hair, a shirt and tie and a nice ass from what you could see. The bell finally rang and you stayed put, having spat your gum somewhere as everyone was walking out. 

"Your late coming and utter disrespect towards me earlier will not happen again, or else." You just laughed. "Or else what. You're gonna refer me?" He looked even more angry. "You couldn't do anything to me if ya tried. Little angel boy trying to be a teacher." You continued. You knew what you were doing, you wanted to see what he would do. "Now that is it." He growled and grabbed you out of your seat and forced you to bend over the desk. You giggled and he covered your mouth. "I am not going to sit here and let you disrespect me like that, you little whore."

You gasped and pretended to move about. "Quit movin' bitch. Now I'm gonna have to punish you the old fashioned way. A good hard spankin'." You instantly got wet from his words. 

Mr Stump pulled your already short skirt up and saw your lacy black underwear which barely covered anything. "God you're such a slut." He mumbled. You felt your ass being grabbed lightly and he took his hand away from your mouth and used it to hold your head down. "I think I'll give ya twenty." You felt the first slap hit your left ass cheek and had to bite down a moan. He hit a few more and you moaned loudly at the last hit.

"Ah, so my little slut likes being spanked. Whore." He spat at you before spanking you a few more times. "This will teach you to talk to me like a piece of shit." He finished up your spankings but still held you down. "Wanna tell me why you were late?" You just smirked and cheekily replied to him. "I was making out with a chick. Pretty hot one if you ask me." He gasped. "Such a slut. Only thinks of when she is gonna get fucked next." You had an idea. "Well maybe you should fuck me sir." 

"Highly inappropriate Y/N, but then again so was your spanking..." You could tell he was going to do it. He ran his fingers up and down the slit of your underwear, making you gasp. "Address me as Sir from now on, I decide what happens, including when you cum and you will obey me." He said in a dominating voice.

"Yes sir." You said obediently. "Knew you were submissive. You act all cocky but a Dom always knows." He taunts. You wiggle your ass, wanting him to do something. He dropped to his knees and pulled your underwear down and cold air hit you and you moaned. "Haven't even touched you yet and you are moaning." He smirked and lazily dragged his fingers across your clit. "Sir please do something." You begged. You gained a light slap to your pussy. "I make the rules babe, not you." 

He circled your clit a few more times and got up and went to retrieve something from his jacket when he stopped to admire you. "Well don't you look a sight, a pretty sight mind you." He smirked and took a moment to slap your ass and kiss you. "Lie on your back baby girl, wanna see your face." You scrambled to turn yourself over and spread your legs wantonly for him. He unbuttoned your shirt, and pulled your tits out of your bra. "So fucking beautiful baby."

He pulled his cock out of his pants and rolled a condom on. You gasped, he was huge and you were desperate. "You got to beg for my cock slut." You whined. "Please sir, I will do anything, I will be such a good slut, a good whore just for you sir, please fuck me, fuck me so hard I can't walk, please Sir!" You begged. "I think you earned it, little whore." He grinned.

He pushed into you, stretching you, making you moan. "Fuck so tight baby girl." He moaned. You rolled your hips down onto his and begged him to go faster. He kissed you and held your neck before pressing down, choking you slightly. He let go, making you gasp for air which made him smirk. Yep definitely a sadist. He picked his pace up, slamming frantically into you and you knew you were close. "Sir, sir please let me cum, please!" You begged and he just smirked. "Don't you dare." You whined and moaning loudly as he hit a certain angle. "Shhh you are being too loud, you're gonna have to be quiet or I'm gonna have to gag you." You nodded and tried to contain your moans. "Please let me cum sir, I will do anything." He just nods. "Cum for me whore, and make it good or you won't cum for a while." You came around his cock and he thrust deeply into you, leaving some dark hickeys on your tits before he came himself. He pulled out and got rid of the condom as you dressed yourself.

"Have you learnt your lesson Y/N? Don't fuck with me." He warned and kissed you. "I don't think I have sir, maybe I should come back tomorrow to finish off my discipline." You grinned and jumped off the desk. "Maybe you should come back more often. You will need submissive training." He smirked. "Definitely sir. I won't tell a soul. I have to go back home now but I will see you tomorrow sir." You skipped out of the class but not before you lifted your skirt up and wiggled your now red ass at him, leaving your teacher with another boner, cursing you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The submissive training Patrick was talking about in the first part. Very sexual, very kinky and very sinful.

It was two days later when you were asked to see Patrick, you were taken out of class and sent to his room. 

"You wanted to see me Sir?" You spoke as you knocked on his door. "Y/N. Come in and lock the door." Patrick had his dominating voice in action which instantly got you wet and excited. "Come here and on your knees, rest your ass on your feet, hands behind your back and look at the floor. This is the position you will automatically assume when we are alone, understood?" He said quite coldly and you nodded before quickly scrambling to your new position. You were shocked when you got a quick hard slap on your right cheek. "Use your words slut. I will not have a submissive disrespect me." Patrick demanded. "Yes sir, sorry sir." You apologized and he grinned. 

"Better. I am going to start some of your training today, understood? I will ease you in but you being such a whore, I don't think you need it." You continued to stare at the floor, not willing to look up in fear and excitement that you would be punished. "Yes sir." Your hair was pulled and you helped as you were yanked up to his level. "Now today Princess, I am gonna to teach you what I expect of you from a day to day basis, sexual wise. I am going to teach you different signals and some of my kinks, which I might indulge is today if that is okay with you. Do you consent to what I am about to do?" He said strongly but with care in his voice. "Yes sir, definitely sir." You babbled with excitement. "And we need to set a safe word first." "Can mine be glitter sir?" You looked at him and he nodded. "Now that is out of the way, we don't have much time, so we need to hurry." 

"Go to the door and sit as I taught you." Patrick commanded and gave your ass a spanking. "Normally you would be naked majority of the time, especially when in submissive state as you will have no need for clothes but it is okay for now, do not panic pet." You smiled and nodded. "Yes sir I understand." "Now crawl over to me pet. Make sure I can see your ass and wiggle it a bit, give me something to look at. Do this when I snap my fingers, understand?" You were extremely wet now and even hearing his voice made you want to submit further, if that was possible. You couldn't describe the feeling.

Patrick snapped his fingers once he was sat comfortably in his chair. You crawled, making sure to follow his rules. The Dom grinned at the sight of you, which put you at ease. "Come on pet, don't leave me waiting, as much as I like looking at your ass." You picked up your pace and kneeled at his feet. "Good little slut. You followed orders perfectly. Now, just seeing you in that state has made me very hard, especially in that fucking uniform of yours. Remember my pleasure comes before yours always. Undo my belt and suck me off. If you do it well, you might even get a treat." You made a noise of excitement and he chuckled. "Yes sir, of course." 

"Oh? Don't fucking tease or you will regret it." You gulped and mumbled a "Yes sir." Quickly undoing his belt, you marvelled at the sight of his large cock, even though you had seen it before. Patrick let another a small laugh. You pumped it fairly quick with your hand, before slowly licking up the underside before flicking your tongue under the tip, making him hiss is pleasure. "Hurry up, I have to send you back to class soon." You slowly take him in, inch by inch before you start to gag slightly. "Relax your throat pet, there's a good girl." Patrick grips his hands in your hair, pushing you down further. You began to bob your head up and down, eliciting moans from him. You went faster until he gripped your hair harder, making you moan. "Oh my slut likes me pulling her hair? I'll make note of that. Now let me fuck your mouth, I know you don't have choir today."

You gripped his hips and he thrust into your mouth, moaning as he did so. "F-Fuck baby girl so fucking good..." he panted. You swirled your tongue, trying to give him as much pleasure as you could. After all, he did say that his pleasure comes before yours. Patrick looked like a porn star, writhing and moaning as he fucked your mouth. You knew your throat was going be sore as fuck later but you no longer cared. Your mind was buzzing with Patrick, Patrick, Patrick. 

"'M gonna cum, swallow it all baby." He breathed and you got excited. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." He moaned loudly as he came down your throat. You swallowed as instructed and Patrick had a post-orgasm glow which made him look even more beautiful. "Did so good baby, so good." He murmured and he pulled you up to hug you and kiss your forehead and then your lips. "Are you okay, do you need water? Anything at all?" He questioned. "I know you went into sub space slightly that is why I am asking you. This is aftercare for you baby." You nod. "Can I have water please?" He laughed and gave you a water bottle from his desk. "You did well baby I am proud of you. When you come to my class next, make sure to arrive late so I can give you detention and really in fact give you a reward, sound good?" You nodded and still cuddled into him. "We will ease you into this slowly baby, don't worry, you made such a good start." He grinned and kissed you. You smiled and cuddled into him for a few more minutes. "Now pet, I'm sorry but you need to go back to class, c'mon." He helped you up and gave you a final kiss before waving you back off to your class, with sinful thoughts about the last period of the day...


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed and you were deliberately getting detentions with Mr Stump in order to receive more training. It was now a week's worth of holiday and Patrick had invited you to spend the week with him instead of spending it with your God awful parents.

"Thank you sir for letting me stay, I really appreciate it." You smiled shyly at him as he began to drive to his house after the final bell. "No problem Y/N, remember you are my submissive and I care for you and take care of you, you know this. Plus I don't think your parents would mind, no offense." He grinned and placed his hand on your thigh reassuringly. You giggled and sang along softly to the radio. 

He was going to use this week to train you as a house submissive and you felt dreamy and fairly deep into sub space at that moment. A voice brought you out slightly. "When we get home, I want you to automatically strip, and kneel in your position in the kitchen, which is directly down the hall. I will deal with your luggage. You will crawl there, understand?" You nodded. "Yes sir, of course." Patrick kissed your lips. "Good girl. We are here now." You waited a moment before exiting the car and going in the front door.

You were slightly giddy with excitement as you removed your uniform. As you slid your panties down, you dropped to your already bruised knees from two days ago, and slowly crawled, remembering what Patrick had taught you. "Well if that isn't a sight." He mumbled as you wiggled your ass for him.

Crawling did get sore quickly but you loved it. You arrived and decided to sit by the table. Kneeling, ass rested on feet, hands behind your back and look to the floor. You remembered and patiently waited for him. 

Patrick came in, a couple of minutes later and grinned. "Hey pet, are you okay? You need anything?" He cupped your cheek. "I am good sir, and I don't feel that I need anything just now." You smiled at him. "I want to show you my "room" shall we say. Come on, crawl behind me. Good girl." 

His room was large and a stereotypical man's room but you didn't care. Patrick had two massive wardrobe doors that he opened to show you the contents. Masses of sex toys, from whips and rope, to vibrators, dildos and gags. You gasped and felt instantly wet. "I will be using a lot of these on you this week, and we will indulge further into our personal kinks, I promise baby." He winked. 

"Also, you may speak freely until I say so, understand pet." He was a caring yet strict Dom and you loved that. "Yes sir, thank you sir." You gazed at his collection for a short period. Handcuffs, riding crops and even a chastity belt that you spotted in the corner. Your fascination was broken by a command. 

"Baby girl, I have been waiting to fuck you properly for the past few weeks, so I suggest you lie on the bed with your legs spread and I will get some things okay?" "Yes sir." You scrambled onto the bed and spread your legs. "Ah look at my little naughty schoolgirl. What happened to that disobedient slut I knew at the start of term?" He questioned. "She became an obedient slut for her dominant sir." You replied and he laughed. "Of course she did. And for her teacher as well." 

You felt him on the bed before he grabbed your wrists. "Oh I am going to have my fun with you today whore." You moaned quietly, already excited for what he had planned. You felt your wrists being grabbed and handcuffed to the bed posts. "Better keep those legs of yours open slut or do I have to use a spreader bar on you?" "No sir, I think I could keep them open." You replied and he smirked. "Good girl." 

He placed some items next to you, but you couldn't see them. "Baby here is what I am going to do. Tonight you will cum four times. I will use toys on you for the first two but I am going to fuck you for the last two. Understand?" Patrick instructed. "Yes sir, of course." "And do you remember your safe word?" You nodded. "Glitter, sir." "That's my good pet." He grinned and kissed your lips softy. 

Patrick dragged his fingers down past your breasts, down towards your pussy. "I have been waiting for this, to be able to fuck you and hear you scream, baby girl." His fingers teased your clit suddenly and you gasped. "Such pretty noises you make. And already so wet. Who made you wet Y/N?" You moaned slightly as he lightly pinched your clit. "You sir, you made me wet." 

He pulled over a silicone toy and placed it against your clit and turned it on, making you moan. A fucking vibrator and he was turning it up slowly. Your tits were grabbed softly and the vibrator was turned up to the second highest setting. You weren't ready for this and started moaning loudly. "Pretty little whore... You should be at home studying and praying, you naughty slut, instead you are being fucked on a vibrator by your teacher... bad girl..." He dirty talked to you constantly and you loved that. "F-fuck sir, feels so good!" You moaned and he kissed your neck, never moving the vibrator. You felt hickeys being left on your collarbone, tits and slightly up your neck by the Dom who turned it up to the highest setting and you were near screaming already. "Control yourself slut. Remember to ask to cum." He reminded you and you nodded. "Ah... sir... FUCK!" You were a screamer and a half Patrick thought and smirked. 

A couple of minutes passed and you felt a coil rise up in your stomach. Damn this vibrator was good. "Sir, please can I cum, please!" You begged slightly. "Oh already? I suppose so. Cum for me whore." You came for the first time of many that night and panted and the pleasure started to melt away and Patrick lifted the vibrator away from your pussy. "Good pet. So perfect." You grinned softly at him. "You ready to go again baby?" You nodded. "Yes sir." 

He picked up a fairly large dildo and you gasped slightly. "Think you can take eight and a half inches baby? Sure you can, I know you take my cock no problem." Patrick taunted you as he placed the toy at your entrance. "We will take it slow pet, don't worry." You felt it push it slowly and your breathing hitched. "Baby, relax, relax and breath, you can do this, and if you can't then you have your safe word. Never be afraid to use it." He comforted you and kissed your forehead. "I'm sure you know the colour system, what colour Y/N?" You replied. "Green right now sir, thank you. Just take it slow and I should be okay I promise." He grinned and slid the toy in more slowly. 

A few minutes later and the whole toy was inside you. "Are you okay for me to move it now?" You nodded. "Yes sir, please do." Pleasure began to radiate through your body, as you moaned and writhed slightly against the dildo fucking you, picking up the pace. Patrick began to rub your clit as he began fucking you roughly on the plastic toy. "S-sir! Oh my god!" You squealed and he grinned. "So fucking good for me. A pretty little whore all for me, I'm fucking lucky to have you baby." He whispered as you began to shut your eyes in bliss. 

A few more minutes past, and due to your previous orgasm, you were sensitive and already needing to cum, you felt needy and desperate but you loved it. "Sir, sir, can I please cum for you! Please! Sir..." You moaned and he kissed your lips. "Go ahead baby. Cum for me." You came around the toy loudly and after, he sucked the toy clean. "Fuck that's hot." You mumbled and he laughed. "I will give you a few seconds to recover then I am going to fuck you senseless whore." Patrick roughly kissed your lips and then pull the toys aside. "Ready for me baby?" You grinned. "Fucking ready sir." 

He removed his shirt and his trousers before he palmed his bulge through his boxers whilst looking your body spread for him. "So beautiful, my little slut. 'M gonna fucking wreck you." The Dom threw his boxers across the room, slid on a condom, and pounced on you, kissing you neck and getting ready to thrust into you. "Ready for me whore?" He mumbled into your ear. "Yes sir!" You whimpered and you felt his large cock slide into you. You were already sensitive from the two orgasms you just had. "You little sinful schoolgirl slut." He said as he slammed his hips into yours. "Only for you sir!" You moaned loudly. 

The room was filled with the occasional dirty talk, skin hitting skin, moans and pants and it couldn't have been hotter to you. You felt your hair being pulled, your throat being held lightly and you felt on cloud nine. Never had you thought that you would be having kinky rough sex with your teacher but then again you weren't expecting to be sent to Catholic school either. You needed to cum yet again, you were tired and used but you still wanted to keep going. "Sir, can I cum, please?" You moaned softly. "Sure baby girl, cum around my cock." He kisses your lips roughly. "P-Patrick, sir!" You yelled and you came for the third time. "Good girl, so good. One more for me pet, you are doing so well." He praised you and you smiled softly. "Thank you sir. I'm green right now, I think I could manage another one." You kissed his lips and he continued to fuck you roughly. 

"Who's my little fucking bitch huh? Mouthy little schoolgirl is now cuffed to the bed and used like the slut she is. Does this turn you on slut? Hearing what I say about you?" You moan at his harsh words. "Yes sir, you're right, I am a little slut that needs to be controlled!" He smirked and panted. "Damn right baby. Good little whore, knows her place." 

Within a few minutes, you were asking to cum for the last time and you came hard around him as his thrusting slowed, and he came himself. "F-fuck Y/N!" He moaned and stopped for breath before sliding put and getting rid of the condom. He uncuffed you and kissed you repeatedly. You slipped into sub space for a minute or two, just dreamy and in a state of ecstasy from the amazing sex. Patrick held you in his arms until you came around. "You okay baby? You need anything? You did so well, so good for me baby girl." He kissed you and you smiled. "I don't need anything, I'm just quite dirty to be honest and I just need to sleep and eat later on. Thank you Patrick, I loved that." Patrick held you for a few more minutes before attempting to get you up. "C'mon pet, I will run a nice hot bath for you and get you something to eat, sound good?" You nodded and he picked you up and carried you to the bathroom giggling and squealing all the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete gets involved... idk either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE PORN. ALL DA PORN.

You had been staying with Patrick for a couple of days now and you pretty much were in sub space for a good portion of the time. You had been taught different things and he was pleased with your progress and had decided to reward you.

Patrick had come up to you when you were watching the TV. "Pet, I want you to go to my room, understand? Wait in your position and I would recommend losing the jumper that you are wearing okay?" You smiled. "Yes sir, of course." "Don't forget what I have taught you so far!" He called after you as you dropped to your bruised knees and started to crawl towards the room. You quickly took off the jumper and folded it before you waited beside his bed.

"There's my pretty little kitten. Get on the bed on all fours." You were excited and your core was already wet. "I'm going to blindfold you, are you okay with this? What's your safe word?" You replied with "Yes sir, and its glitter." You felt your vision being blacked out and your hands being handcuffed to the bed. You also felt your legs being pulled apart and clamped into a spreader bar. A harsh slap was landed onto your pussy. "Thats a good little whore. You have been so good recently that I thought you needed a reward. I'm going to have my fun today. Oh. And don't cum or I'm going to punish you bad." 

You were anticipating what he would do to you next. Patrick suddenly ducked his head down and began eating you out furiously causing you to moan loudly. "Fuck, sir." You moaned and he hummed slightly to give you vibrations. He removed his tongue much to your disappointment. Just at that point you heard the door ring and you panicked slightly. "Breathe baby, Shhh I'm going to answer it, it's okay." Patrick reassured you and went off.

You heard another man. "Hey Pete, yeah it's a bit of bad timing..." was all you heard. Patrick came back in. "Pet, are you okay? It is my best friend Pete I'm so sorry do you want me to untie you now or make him go first?" Your blindfold was removed. You just shrugged as best as you could. "Sir I'm okay and I don't really mind..." You were interrupted. "Patrick what could possibly be.... oh fuck. I'm sorry." The man shrieked a bit. "Pete out now! This is what I was talking about." He immediately went out and Patrick untied you and got you clothes. "I'm so sorry kitten."

You smiled. "Its okay sir. Now let's go see your friend as I think he missed you." You giggled to shake off the shock. 

You walked out with Patrick and the man was fairly short and tan with black hair. "I'm so so sorry, I just didn't think, I'm sorry." Pete apologised and you giggled. "Its fine all that happened was that you saw me naked. Nice to meet you anyway, I'm Y/N." You were grinning at him and he broke out into laughter with Patrick. "God she is adorable Patrick. I'm still sorry though. Where did you meet her?" You and Patrick froze and he gulped. "Well..." Pete looked at Patrick's face. "No... not at the fucking school Patrick why no." "Pete we've been friends for years you aren't going to grass me up now c'mon. She is seventeen and will be eighteen in a month. I know it's wrong and all but still."

You had closed your eyes and cuddled into Patrick out of fright. "You're lucky I love you Trick. I can't believe I'm hiding this for you." You breathed and looked at him innocently. "Thank you Mr Pete." You smiled and Pete and Patrick paused and you laughed. "What? I don't know his last name and I'm being polite." "Okay princess, go and sit in the living room I want to catch up with Pete."

****PATRICK'S POV****

Fuck. Pete fucking knows. "Patrick Stump why the fuck are you fucking a seventeen year old girl who I want to remind you is eight years younger than you." Pete demanded when sat at my kitchen table. "Pete it was a spur of the moment thing. She was being a cheeky little bitch and I lost it and yeah..." He looked at me and said "Also what's with the kinky shit? The fucking girl called me Mr Pete. You handcuffed her to the bed! I didn't expect that of you Patrick." He grinned and teased me. "She is a catch and a half though." I looked at him weirdly and he laughed. "What? Did I say something that angered little Dominant Patrick." "Pete don't freak out about this but..."

****YOUR POV****

You had been sat gripping your jumper. What was going to happen now? You sat for about ten minutes before Patrick came through. "Baby girl. I have an idea and I want to know if you are okay with it first. If the chance came up, would you have a threesome with Pete and I?" You looked at your Dom. "Yes sir, I find him to be quite attractive to be honest but not as much as you." You grinned and kissed him. "Good girl. Now go to the room as before we were interrupted. Good baby." You crawled past the kitchen where Patrick had left the door open so Pete could see you and he looked amazed.

You felt excited yet slightly worried but you knew it would be okay in the end. "Kitten, this is your Master okay, what's your safe word?" Patrick commanded as him and Pete walked in. "Glitter, sir." Pete whistled. Patrick quickly grabbed your hands together and handcuffed them before pulling you onto the bed. "Remember you can't cum without our permission understand?" Pete was already palming himself at the sight of you. "Yes sir." You smirked and looked at Pete. "What do you want me to do Master? I'm here for whatever you want me to do." 

"Get on your knees and start sucking me off kitten." You struggled to get down without the use of your hands but you managed in the end. He pulled his cock out but it wasn't thick like Patrick's, instead it was long and you knew you would have to relax your throat a lot.

You bobbed your head, performing all the tricks you had learned over time. Pete seemed to enjoy this a lot and was moaning in pleasure. Patrick was in the background laying things out for later no doubt. You continued to suck his cock, eliciting swear words and moans from him. "Off now before I cum in your mouth and I don't want to to ruin the fun just yet princess." "Yes Master." You obeyed but still waited at his feet. "On the bed now, it's our turn to have some fun." Patrick grinned and helped you up.

"We should definitely tease her for a bit before even thinking about fucking her Patrick." Pete talking like that made you wet and excited. You had your back resting against the headboard and your legs wide open. You closed your eyes for a minute and suddenly felt a vibrator against your clit. "Oh my god, sir! Master!" They had set it to a fairly high rate already. You were screwed.

"She is such a good, obedient whore Patrick, I have to say." Pete said whilst he ran his fingers over your breasts. "I know, I got lucky. She was such a rude little slut at first, she arrived late to my class because she wanted to make out with a girl, she tried to make fun of me but I taught her a lesson, and now she is a good obedient whore like you said." Patrick spoke as he turned the rate up and you were a mess. "Sir, Master, please can I cum, please?" You screamed shaking. "Maybe..." Patrick pretended to think. "Please!" You nearly shrieked at them which earned you a slap on the thigh. "For that, baby you aren't going to cum for a bit." Pete glared at you. "I'm sorry sir, and I'm sorry Master." You said with your head bowed down. "So you should be. Disrespecting your Dominants, what a nerve you must have." Patrick spoke harshly to you.

"Will you punish me Sir?" You spoke softly looking at the two older men. "We should really. Instead I'm going to edge for some time slut, with the vibrator. Pete might finger you if you're lucky. Now don't lie to us and say you haven't came if you did break our rules, or you won't cum for a very long time, understand?" Patrick turned the machine back on and you were soaking, just needing a release. "Sir 'm gonna cum." You warned him and he took away the vibrator and you whined in protest. "Good girl." Pete told you and began kissing you before slipping a thick finger into you making you gasp.

"Master, oh god." You mumbled against him and made grabbing movements for Patrick. "What do you want baby?" Patrick asked, moving your hair out of your face. "Your cock sir." You moaned as Pete hit a spot in you. Patrick leaned beside you on the bed and you ran your hand up and down his cock listening to his groans. "I'd said we've teased her enough, do you want to fuck her now?" Patrick moaned out as you ran your thumb over his slit. "Definitely. I'll fuck her first and you get sucked off then we switch?" Pete offered and he nodded.

"Baby I need you to lie on your stomach, ass up in the air. We need something to look at." Pete instructed you. You did as followed and suddenly you felt Pete's cock enter you and you moaned loud and clear.

As he fucked you, Patrick had lifted your head over his cock and you began sucking rapidly. 

"Such a good little whore." 

"Pretty moans princess but make them louder."

"Can't wait to fuck you baby, feel you around me."

You heard random phrases of affection from them and you felt pleased. Pete pulled out and Patrick swapped places with him. "We aren't gonna last long and neither are you so let's make this hard and fast." Pete mumbled and Patrick agreed. You felt your hips being pulled up and slammed against harshly. Pete on the other hand, made you jerk him off until he came on your face. Patrick went faster and faster, the ecstasy building up in you. "Sir! Please can I cum!" You screamed at him. "Go ahead princess. Make it loud." You screamed and shook through your intense orgasm. Patrick's thrusts slowed down until he pulled out and came on your ass and collapsed next to you and Pete. "That was fun, sir, Master." You giggled. "Come on baby, let's go get you cleaned up." Patrick laughed and the two men helped you downstairs where you fell asleep half way down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kinky humiliation followed by a strange ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas, this must be our final chapter. I've run out of ideas for this story and it was fun while it lasted but all good things must come to an end sadly. Enjoy the final chapter of And All These Schoolgirls

It was sadly time for you to return to school, knowing what you had spent the past week doing. Pete came over every day for the rest of the week. At one point, they had you tied up in the living room with a vibrator attached to you, cumming over and over again, as they laughed and talked together. God you got wet in class just thinking about that. 

You walked into Patrick's class late and he didn't even look up from his desk before his dominating voice said "Y/N detention." You were feeling bratty and decided to act up again. "You know sir, I don't think I'll go today, I'm feeling too tired plus there is a great party in town that I want to go to..." You grinned and stayed standing at the door. "No, Y/N. You have detention and you will go to it or else I can drop a little note by the head teacher." He looked up and glared at you. "Go ahead. It's not like a head teacher scares me. I don't really give a fuck Mr Stump." You knew this would be the final straw and the class gasped at me. Damn you forgot about them. "Y/N outside right now and I will deal with you in a minute. I don't have time for your behaviour." You waved goodbye to the class and laughed and you sat down in the corridor waiting for your Dom to put you in your place. Five minutes later he walked out and shut the door behind him. 

"Don't fucking talk slut. Do you think that is how you fucking address me? I thought I had trained you well, I was good to you all week and this is the fucking attitude I get?" He whispers angrily. You bowed your head as you had been instructed not to talk. "Now I have the perfect punishment for you. I will spill this cup of water on you, but, I know for a fact that you have no bra on and your shirt will become see through. The entire school practically, will be able to see your tits, you fucking whore. Understood?" You gasped and looked at him. "Yes sir, I've been a bad girl and will take my punishment." He grinned at you and threw the cup of water on you, disregarding it afterwards. You looked down and saw that yes, your tits were on full display. He pulled his phone out and took a picture of you, and saw the look of panic on your face. "Don't worry, it's only going to your Master, and it will be deleted straight after." You calmed down a bit and prepared to walk in. "Oh and Y/N? You can't cover yourself up, not even with your arms. I want everyone to know what a slut you are. If you do, I swear you won't be able to sit down for a week." He gave one last smug look at you before leading you in.

You felt humiliated, as the class gasped again and looked at your pretty much bare chest. "Y/N what happened to your shirt?" A girl from the back called out. "I got a bit clumsy when trying to walk back in the room and knocked Mr Stump's water cup onto my shirt." You said shaking a bit. "Yes, what a shame Y/N. Now can we please get on with our lesson, you have wasted enough of my time, and you will be staying behind after class." He said coldly and continued, smirking at you every once in a while as you heard the other girls whisper about you. "Told you she was a slut." One of the popular bitches laughed and you wanted to scream but you tried to remain calm. "Excuse me Bella?" Mr Stump asked her and she stuttered and went red. "Exactly. Shut up and get on with your work." You felt proud of your dominant and smiled at him to show you were okay.

The lesson finally ended and you stayed in your seat until everyone had left. "Colour Y/N." You heard him finally talk. "Green sir." You spoke quietly and you felt him walk over. "I'm so proud of you baby girl, you took your punishment so well, you didn't even lash out at Bella." He smiled and pulled you up for a soft kiss. "Thank you sir." You felt embarrassed beyond belief but at least your shirt was starting to dry. "Now kitten you deserve a fucking reward for what you did. I'm going to eat you out okay, which isn't something I do often as I believe it's only for very good girls." You smiled and he pulled you over to his desk. 

You felt your skirt being lifted and your underwear being pulled down. "Still beautiful as always." Patrick mumbled and laid a few kisses beside your pussy, making you wet and turned on. He slowly started, licking a couple of long stripes up your folds before focussing on your clit, swirling his tongue around, making you moan and writhe in pleasure. "Oh my god sir, it feels so good." You groaned out as he picked up his pace, your thighs shaking slightly as he attacked your clit in all of the right places.

 

*********

Outside, a teacher stood nearby, about to go in to discuss an upcoming test with Mr Stump when she looked through a gap in the door only to see his face in between a student's thighs. She gasped and ran to the office. "Please phone the police immediately. Mr Stump has a student in his classroom and they are currently doing inappropriate things with each other. Make it discreet and make sure that Mr Stump is unaware that the police have arrived." She instructed the secretary who gasped and dialled the cops.

Fifteen minutes later, the police came through the door fairly quietly and were directed to his classroom. They kicked the door open and shouted "POLICE, STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

*********

You were about to cum, you gasped and held Patrick's hand as you heard the door kick down and the fucking police stormed in. "POLICE, STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" One of them screeched and Patrick stood away from you, and put his hands behind his head. You yanked your underwear back up and started to cry. "Not Patrick, please no, he isn't some paedophile please don't take him away!" You sobbed and the policewoman walked toward you to comfort you. "Mr Patrick Stump, you are under arrest for having sexual relations with a student, and sexually exploiting a young girl. Anything you say, can and will be held against you in the court of law." One officer recited whilst another handcuffed him as you cried harder. "No! I consented to everything, I'm over the legal age why are you arresting him?" The police woman just looked at you. "Sorry dear, but what you are doing is illegal. Mr Stump will likely face jail time." You saw him being forced out of the classroom, as other students stopped and stared as you tried to run after him. "Please don't do this, I fucking love him okay, don't lock him away please!" You sobbed and Patrick had a tear roll down his face. "I love you too princess. I won't see you probably ever again, so this is goodbye." You cried harder as you saw him being pushed into a police van, away to a jail.

Your parents arrived soon after. "Where is that paedophile?" Your father angrily shouted as your mother wept. "Dad he isn't some paedophile, I consented to everything please. I want him back, I don't want him to go to jail." You wept as the students were hoarded into their respective rooms, waiting to be sent home. You knew it was wrong, but you needed him more than ever.

//Patrick's POV//

I knew it was the end of me. I shouldn't have gotten involved but I did and now I'm in a police van with my hands cuffed behind my back, ready to go to jail. I arrived and was immediately put in a cell. My mother came out to see me, my father was probably too ashamed. "Patrick. A seventeen year old student. Why?" My mum cried from outside the cell. "I don't know Mum. I wish I did. It wasn't rape I promise, I always made sure she wanted it mum." More tears rolled down her face. "My precious son in jail. I can't believe it." She was escorted out and I was brought in for questioning. Pete was never brought up in the questioning and I don't think he will be brought up in the entire court case to be honest. I'm glad they're safe. But one thing I know is, I'll always fucking love her. She may have put me here, but I don't regret a thing any more. 

**One Year Later**

A newscaster blared out the main headline of the month. "Shamed schoolteacher Patrick Stump gets jail time of nine years for sexual exploitation and sexual relations with his seventeen year old student. He is also to sign the sex offenders register for life. He was sentenced earlier today and has since been transported to a prison. They had an extremely inappropriate relationship, with several BDSM aspects. He wasn't not charged with paedophilia due to the school girl being over the legal age at the time of their relationship. More on this story later."

I sobbed. It was all over now. I wouldn't see Patrick at all for the next nine years at least. I missed him desperately and I wasn't the same anymore. I would never be without my dominant, my protector. Yet I put him in jail and wrecked his future. How is that love, I sobbed harder as my parents looked on at me disgusted. I just didn't care anymore.


End file.
